The Ghost Whisperer
by Money100
Summary: Diego and Shira's son, Clyde, has the ability to talk to the dead. When an evil force from the other side comes and haunts him? And when the dead need help, who will they turn to?
1. I

**Hey there. It's me, Money100. Why am I even saying this crap? You guys already know me. Anyway, this is my new story Ghost Whisperer. Two of my readers from my previous story want me to write a sequel. So yeah. Guess I'll do that. I actually had a sequel planned for that story. I just have to figure out how I'm gonna do that. Anyway, while I'm thinking, you guys get to read this...**

 **Don't won Ice Age.**

Clyde was different. Yeah, sure. He had white fur with red stripes. Okay fine. His eyes didn't match the color of his parents and siblings. They all had green and blue eyes. But he had red eyes. But he was _really_ different. It started one morning when he and his siblings were two months old. The age that saber cubs were allowed out of the cave for the first time. Clyde and his siblings were happy. The parents however, were a nervous reck.

"Don't run off too far!"

The father, Diego, said to his runaway children.

"Stay where we could see you!"

The mother, Shira, also said.

"We will!"

All but Clyde said. He didn't talk much. He was always a quiet child. From the minute he was born, he didn't cry. His mother often asked him if he was okay. He would just walk away. Anyway, back to the cubs. Clyde was walking behind his two sisters, Qiao and Qi. His brother, Hiroshi, was running around. The four siblings made it to a clearing. Clyde didn't really feel like playing. He just sat down and looked at the blades of grass under his paws.

"Hey kid!"

A deep male's voice said from behind him. Clyde turned around and saw an older saber. Older then his father.

"Hello? Do I know you?"

The saber shook his head.

"No, but I know your father. I've been watching you. And ya know what? I _hate_ your existence. I know why you're here. I know."

Clyde just looked at the older saber.

"How come I never seen you before?"

"Hey Clyde! C'mon, we're going swimming!"

Qiao shouted from the shore of a lake.

"My mom says I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

Clyde said to the saber. The saber smiled evilly.

"Your mother sounds smart. Question, has _Shira_ told you _everything_ about her past? And I'm not talking about that pirate crap. I'm talking about _before..."_

The saber said as he vaporized into nothing but air. Clyde looked at the ground where the saber had been standing. The only thing that remained was a turtle.

"Hey, look at sometching else!"

The turtle shouted.

"I'm goin' home."

The turtle said as he slipped his head into his shell. Clyde just looked at the turtle.

"Weird..."

"Clyde!"

Qiao shouted. Clyde ran off to his sisters and brother.

"Why were you talking to yourself?"

Qi asked. Clyde looked at her.

"I wasn't. You didn't see the saber I was talking to? He was right there."

Hiroshi started sniffing the ground.

"I don't smell another saber. C'mon, you were probably imagining."

"No I wasn't!"

Clyde shouted as he ran after his siblings.

...

When the siblings got home, Clyde walked up to Shira nervously.

"Mom?"

Shira turned to her son.

"Yes?"

Clyde sat down.

"There was a saber that told me that you didn't tell us about your past. Is it true?"

Clyde asked. Shira sighed.

"You shouldn't worry about it. Okay?"

Clyde nodded. Shira started to walk away, but then stopped and looked at her son.

"Didn't I tell you to not talk to strangers?"

"I told him that. But-"

"Tell him he's crazy! We didn't see anything. He was talking by himself!"

Hiroshi shouted as he ran onto the scene. Shira sighed.

"Hiroshi, he's not crazy. Your father and I will see if there's any other sabers on the island."

Shira said as she walked off to find her mate. As the two sabers left, Clyde looked around.

"Why do you keep following me?"

He asked the air. The saber appeared behind him.

"You're smart. But I'm smarter. You're mother and father will never find me."

"How? You're a -"

"Clyde, stop talking to yourself."

Qiao said as she walked up to her brother.

"Oooh, what a pretty sabress. I could just take her and-"

"Hey! That's my sister!"

"Uh Clyde, you're starting to freak me out. No ones there."

"That's what she wants you to think. Man, what a figure. She maybe still a cub, but she'll have some body when she gets older."

"Stop it!"

"Clyde, stop talking to yourself. You're scaring me!"

Qiao said, starting to cry.

"Go away! Go away!"

Clyde said as he started to cry himself. The saber was circling the two sibling.

"Please, what did I do!"

The saber leaned down to the two siblings.

"You did nothing! The only thing you did wrong was be born! If it weren't for you, they would be under _MY_ control! But now you come along, and they come to _YOU_ for help! And you know what? You're a little son of a whore. That's right! Your mother was my little whore."

"No! Stop! I'm sorry!"

"Clyde! Stop screaming!"

Qiao said as she covered her ears.

"Clyde! Qiao! Gods, are you guys okay?"

"Mommy, he's right there!"

Clyde shouted pointing to the saber. Shira looked at where her son was pointing.

"Clyde, there's no one there."

Shira said in her most calming and motherly voice.

"Mommy! Clyde's scaring me!"

Qiao said as she began crawling to her mother. Shira lay down and held her two crying children close.

"Damn kid. Your mother's hot."

"Don't talk about her that way!"

Clyde shouted. Shira look at Clyde in confusion.

"Clyde, who are you talking to?"

"He's right there. The saber I saw earlier. Kill him!"

"Oh shut up. Your mother can't kill me."

"Yes she can! Yes she can! Mommy, kill him!"

"Clyde, I don't see another saber."

"Mom, he was hitting on Qiao!"

"Clyde, c'mon. I don't think you got enough sleep."

"But Mommy."

Shira picked up her cubs and walked away. The saber chuckled.

...

In the middle of the night, as the herd was sleeping, Clyde was woken up when somebody nudged his side. He woke up, only to see the saber that had talked to him earlier that day.

"Hi there Clyde. Hope you don't mind if I sleep here. You're mother won't know I'm around. And while I'm here, why don't me and her do a little something I like to call, Ghost-Mating. I've done it _many_ times. That's where all those fatherless cubs come from."

"Stop! Stop! I'll kill you!"

"You can't."

"Why? You're nothing but a...a.-"

"Go on kid. Say it. C'mon."

"A SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!"

Clyde shouted at the saber. He looked around. His sister stirred slightly, but nobody woke up.

"That the best you've got. You can't kill me. Witch means I'll be around for a long time."

"Why can't I kill you?"

"Because kid,"

The saber bent down to Clyde's level.

"I'm already dead..."

 **Okay, I don't know if this is a good ending for this chapter. I wasn't sure if I should put the last line as "I'm dead," or "I'm already dead" So I just put the second line down. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I could use a little bit of your ideas. And yeah. Okay bye. Review please.**


	2. II

**Hey. I only got one review! :) That's better then what I thought I would get. Anyway, I was reading The Heros of Olympus series when in idea hit me. Why don't number the chapters in roman? So yeah, that's what I'm doing. Okay, enjoy the second chapter, and review.**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(II)

 _'I'm dead..."_

Those two words echoed through Clyde's mind. How could someone be dead and talking to him? He looked at the saber, who seemed to be smiling.

"But...but...you're talking to me. You can't be dead."

The saber began walking around Clyde's tiny form.

"Oh Clydey Clyde Clyde. There's so much you don't know."

He sat beside Clyde and looked at the cub.

"Do you want to hear a story?"

He asked with a evilly sweet tone that sent fear into the cub. Fearing what the adult saber _might_ do, Clyde nodded.

"Yes sir."

The saber smiled evilly.

"If I could touch you I would. Sadly though, I must remain as just wind."

With that, a gust of wind pushed the cub up to the saber's side. Clyde looked around, trying to find the sorce of the shoving.

"You see Clyde, when I was killed, I was separated from my body. I looked around my surroundings, trying to figure out where to go. Then, a human man walked up to me. Do you know what he said?"

The saber asked. Clyde looked up at the saber in confusion.

"No."

"Ha ha ha of corse you don't."

The saber said evilly.

"He said to go to The Underworld. And do you know where the Three Judges sent me?"

"Uh-"

"That's right! To the Fields of Punishment! Now I have to burn for eternally. Do you know how long that is? FOREVER!"

The saber shouted. He began pacing. Just thinking about his eternal torture made him mad beyond anybody's imagination. Clyde shook with fear. He didn't know what to expect from this saber how claimed to be 'dead'. A few minutes later, the saber sat back down and looked at the cub.

"I don't think Hades is paying much attention to the dead anymore. Guess ol' Corps Breath got tired of playing Death. Anyway, I escaped my punishment. But now, there are about a million souls out there, lost and confused. And now, I must gather them up, and start an army, and take over The Underworld."

The grown saber said. Clyde just looked at him.

"Then why did you come to me?"

The saber leaned really close to Clyde's face.

"'Cause you're the only one who will ruin my plans to bring the dead back to the living world. So I have to destroy you."

Clyde looked up at the older saber with fear in his eyes.

"Why? I'm only a cub."

The saber jerked his head back and let out a mighty laugh. After a few minutes of laughing evilly, he faced the cub again.

"Only a cub! Yes, you're only a cub. But do you know what cubs do? They grow into adult sabers. And _THATS_ when your powers will be at it's strongest. Not only will you be able to see us, you'll be able to control the dead. That's why I have to destroy you now before they find out that you could help them get to The Underwoeld."

The saber said. Clyde just looked at the saber in front of him.

"But... Nobody came to me to help them with their problems."

The saber looked at Clyde.

"Oh they will. They're probably hiding in the shadows, waiting until I'm gone. Well, I'll go. But, mark my words Clydey-boy, when they do show up in The Underworld, I _will_ remember you..."

With that, the saber disappeared into the wind, laughing evilly. Clyde shook his head. How could he talk to somebody who's dead?

Unless...

Clyde gasped as he ran over to his mother. He rammed her in the side, waking her up instantly. Shira wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked for the force that shoved her.

"Mom?"

A tiny voice asked. Shira turned to see Clyde sitting beside her with a nervous look on his face.

"Yes Clyde?"

Clyde stepped forward and looked up at his mother.

"Mom, are...are ghosts real?"

He asked. Shira sighed. Qiao had asked her the same question a few hours ago.

"Clyde, we don't know. People do see things. But...I can't give you a straight answer, okay?"

Clyde sighed in relief. If he couldn't trust his own parents, who could he trust?

"Okay."

Shira smiled and lay back down.

"M-Mommy?"

Shira lifted her head up to see a shaking Clyde.

"Yes Clyde?"

"C-can you hold me tonight?"

"Bad dream?"

Shira asked. Clyde nodded as he walked over to his mother's forelegs. Shira pulled her son into her comforting arms. Clyde rested his head on her chest, trying to find comfort in the sound of her heartbeats.

"G'night Clyde."

Clyde didn't answer. He had already went to the world of dreams. But all was not well in the cub's dreams. His mother and father were being slaughtered right in front of him. Ripped apart, limb by limb. The sound of tearing flesh. The sounds of his sisters and father screaming. Blood. Blood all around the little cub. All from his family.

"That's what you get for helping the dead Clydey-boy."

"No! Stop! Please!"

He cried. But it was no use. His whole family was dead.

...

Clyde woke up to somebody calling him frantically. He opened his eyes. But the face he saw was not anybody he recognized.

"Who are you?"

He asked. The straighter spoke again.

"Please, ya gotta' help us. Come outside."

Clyde looked at his mother, who was still sleep. He nodded and followed the stranger outside, where he saw loads and loads of people he didn't recognize. When he stepped into the morning sun, they all turned to him, asking for help. Clyde backed away. He wanted to run and hide, but all those voices, calling to him. Suddenly, a voice silenced the others.

"Quiet everyone! Can't you see you're scaring him?"

A white saber cub stepped out from the others and walked over to him.

"Hey, I'm Nadia. You're Clyde."

"How do you-"

"We were there when your mother named you. Such a tiny thing you were. I didn't think you were gonna survive. But you were a little fighter."

"Huh?"

"You were suppose to be born a month later. I forgot what happened. But you and your sibs were born early. Anyway, that's not why we're here. We're here to go to The Underworld. That saber that's been visiting you, he put Thanatos in sleep mode. Hades thinks that there's nobody dying. And he locked all ways to The only one way, The Light"

Nadia saw the confusion on Clyde's face.

"Not Hades. The saber. We have to go to The Underworld and tell Hades and wake up Thanatos. But we can't get to The Light without telling our loved ones how we died and stuff like that."

Clyde nodded.

"I'm in."

He turned to the group.

"Who's first?!"

A human woman stepped out from the crowd. She walked over to Clyde and fell on her knees, crying.

"Please, I have to tell my husband why I died. He doesn't know what happened to me. Please!"

Clyde backed away.

"Okay okay stop ya whinin'. Where do they live?"

The human wonan pointed to a hill where smoke was rising up from.

"Okay then. To the smoky hill we go."

Clyde, Nadia, and the woman began walking to the camp sight of the humans. When they got there, they saw the humans doing all sorts of humanly things. Cooking, making baskets, and all sorts of things.

"Let's go."

Clyde said as he snd the others went into the camp sight.

...

Back with the herd, Shira was thinking about her son. His behavior yesterday had been weird. He was talking to no one, and yet he says that someone _was_ there. As she was thinking, Ellie walked by. Shira ran up to the mammoth.

"Hey Ellie, can I ask you something?"

Ellie turned to the white saber and nodded for her to continue.

"What does it mean when your son is talking to no one, but he claims that there is someone there?"

Ellie thought about it for a few minutes.

"Uh he has an imaginary friend?"

"Yeah, but he was scared. I don't think you'd be scared of an imaginary friend."

"Maybe schizophrenia?"

Shira thought about it. Hen turned o the mammoth.

"No. My father and brother had schizophrenia. He's too young to- then again, Gage was only a few hours old when he started screaming at the air. Maybe. Would you be willing to check him out when he gets back?"

Ellie nodded.

"Sure. But I think I'm gonna need your help."

Shira nodded. The two females went off to do whatever.

 **Hey guys. This is done. I'm not making fun of anybody who has schizophrenia One of my friends has it, and it's really scary and sad. And he has no idea what's going on with him. I think something else is wrong with him. But yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Question: Which is better New York or New Jersey? Answer the best way you can.**


	3. III

**Hey there. You guys get two chapters in one day! Or more. I'm not sure. Anyway, here's chapter three. In the last chapter, Clyde was going to help a human woman with her family. And Shira and Ellie don't know what's going on with her son. Oh, and Clyde met a new friend. But we really don't know where she came from. Is she dead? Did she even live? Okay, here's the chapter**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(III)

Clyde and the group of dead souls looked around the camp sight. Children were running around playing while the adults were doing random things. A child saw Clyde and ran over to him. The child picked him up and crushed him in a hug. A woman ran over to the child and pulled him away from the cub. Clyde looked around at the people. He then looked at the woman.

"Okay, so which one is your mate?"

The woman looked around at the people. Then, she saw a young man. He looked about 25.

"That's my son. He grew up so well."

The woman walked over to her son and touched his face. The man showed no reaction. He just walked away.

"Wait! Come back!"

The woman shouted. She walked over to the man and touched his hair. No reaction again. The woman turned to Clyde.

"Why won't he respond? I'm his mother."

Clyde just stood there.

"Uhhhh-"

"Let me help him out."

Nadia said as she walked over to Clyde and the woman.

"Y'see, since you're dead. You can't be seen and heard by the living. They simply think you're just the wind. It's not you. It's just the way this whole dead thing works."

Nadia said. Clyde turned to her.

"Then how come I could see them?"

"You're an abnormality."

She said as she walked off.

"Oh...HEY!"

He said as he ran after Nadia. The woman smiled and began to walk after the two. They made their way over to the human man.

"Hey lady, what's your son's name?"

"Roshan. He thinks I left him to die when he was a baby."

Clyde nodded and walked up to the man.

"Roshan? Is your name Roshan?"

The man turned to the saber cub.

"Who are you?"

Clyde stepped back.

"Clyde. And I wanna talk to you about your mother."

Roshan stood up.

"I have nothing to say about her. She left me to die."

"No! That's not true! I love you!"

The woman said. Clyde looked at Roshan.

"Your mother loves you."

"How do you know? You're just a cub. Probably were born about, what, two months ago?"

Clyde sat down.

"Look, I might've only been born two months ago, and been out of the den for about a day, but I know your mother."

"How, Runaway."

Clyde turned to Nadia.

"Okay, this is the hardest part about your gift. You could tell a person, but they're probably gonna think your crazy."

Nadia said. Clyde nodded.

"Okay."

He turned to Roshan.

"Don't call me crazy, but, I can see and talk to the dead. And your mother's right here. She loves you. She didn't leave you to die. In fact, she saves you."

Roshan sighed.

"Can you really talk to the dead?"

Clyde nodded.

"Yes."

"Prove it."

Clyde nodded and turned to the woman.

"What was he like as a baby?"

Roshan's mother began telling Clyde about Roshan as a baby. As she did this, Clyde began telling the things to Roshan. When they were done, Roshan sighed.

"Okay, fine. I believe you. I just wish I knew what really happened."

Clyde smiled.

"You can. I could tell you."

The two sat on the ground, and Clyde began telling Roshan about her rescue.

"Your mother and you were sleeping in your hut. A sabertooth came and tried to take you away from her. They were gonna kill you. She grabbed you and ran like hell. She jumped over a waterfall. On the way down, she hit her head really hard. When you landed in the water, she rested you on the shore and drowned. She died of blood loss. It wasn't your fault. She loved you. And she still does."

Clyde said. Roshan sighed again.

"Mom, if you can hear me, I just want you to know that I love you too. Can you forgive me? I'm sorry I said I hated you. I don't hate you. I love you."

"I love you too Baby Boy."

Roshan's mother ran over to her son and hugged him.

"She loves you too."

Roshan's mother turned to Clyde and saw something behind him.

"What's that?"

She asked. Clyde turned and saw a bright light.

"It's The Light. Once the dead go there, they can't come back to the living. They'll be at peace."

Nadia said. Clyde nodded. He turned to Roshan's mother.

"That's The Light. Are you ready?"

Roshan's mother nodded.

"I'm ready. Bye Roshan."

Roshan's mother began walking towards The Light. As she did this, she could hear people laughing with joy and having a great time. Her ancestors began calling out to her, greeting her with warm smiles.

"She's happy Roshan."

Roshan smiled.

"Bye Mommy..."

He said. The young man began to cry.

"Thank you kid. Now I know."

Clyde smiled and turned to Nadia. She smiled proudly.

"You did well Clyde."

The two smiled at Roshan and began walking off back home.

"You think he'll be okay?"

Clyde asked. Nadia nodded.

"Oh yeah. He'll be fine."

As the two walked off, they were stopped by the saber that's been haunting him.

"You bastard! You ruin everything!"

"Back off Soto! You're not even suppose to be here!"

Soto turned to the voice and found Nadia.

"Oh my little gem. How are you?"

"Why do you care."

Soto walked over to Nadia.

"Because my Little Chick, I need you. We need to make little ghost babies."

Nadia backed away.

"Gross! I'm only a cub!"

"Your body is. But you're not. Did you forget?"

Nadia gulped.

"But, I'm not here for you. It's your friend that must be killed. You shouldn't have helped that human. No, I have to kill you."

"Wait! Don't kill him! I'll do whatever you want."

Nadia said. Soto turned to her.

"Oh really."

He said dangerously soft. Nadia gulped and nodded her head.

"Meet me at the river at sundown. There, I shall show you a world you will never forget."

"Okay."

Soto nodded and floated into thin air. Clyde looked at Nadia.

"You know him?"

He asked. Nadia nodded.

"Yeah. He's my ghostly mate . C'mon Clyde. You don't have to worry about anything. Let's just get you home."

Nadia began walking away. Clyde followed.

...

When the two got home, Shira called her son over.

"Clyde, your Aunt Ellie and I have to talk to you."

Clyde turned to Nadia.

"Go on Clyde. I'll be back, and I'll give you some lesson's about your powers."

Clyde nodded and the two separated. Clyde walked over to his mother.

"Yeah?"

"C'mere."

Shira led Clyde over to where Ellie was.

"Clyde, I've noticed that you talk to yourself. Is there somebody your talking to?"

Clyde thought about rather to tell his mother or not. He finally decided. He took a deep breath.

"Mom, I think I can see the dead. I spoke to Roshan's mother. And a saber named Soto. And there's another saber cub. Her name was-"

"Nadia."

Shira said as she began crying. She walked away from Ellie and her son. Ellie knew why Shira was crying. But Clyde had no idea.

"What's wrong with Mom?"

Ellie looked at Shira's form as she walked away. Then she turned back to Clyde.

"She's just a little sad about something. Anyway, you said you could see the dead?"

Ellie asked. Clyde nodded.

"It's really confusing. Do you think I'm crazy?"

Clyde asked as he looked up at the mammoth hopefully. Ellie patted the top of her nephew's head gently.

"No sweetie. I don't think you're crazy."

Ellie said as she walked away. Clyde sighed.

"You okay?"

Clyde turned to see Nadia next to him.

"Yeah. I think so."

The two cubs just sat there. Until Clyde's siblings came out of no where.

"Clyde, you wanna come play with us?"

Hiroshi asked. Nadia looked at the other saber cubs. Clyde turned to her.

"Can I?"

Nadia shrugged.

"I don't care. I have to meet Soto at the river soon anyway. I'll be back to give you your lessons about your powers. Bye."

Nadia and Clyde looked at each other.

"Clyde!"

Qi shouted at her brother. The two cubs looked away from each other and went their separate ways.

"Who were you talking to?"

Qiao asked. Clyde looked away from his sister.

"You won't understand."

"Yes I will. C'mon, tell me."

Clyde sighed.

"A cub named Nadia. I think she's important to Mom in some way. But I don't think we should bring it up."

Qiao looked at her brother. Then she started laughing.

"Guys, get this. Clyde thinks he can see the dead."

Qi and Hiroshi started laughing along with Qiao.

"That's so funny. You really are crazy."

The three siblings walked off, laughing all the way. Clyde just sat there. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Hey son."

Clyde turned to see his father walking up to him. He wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"H-hey Dad."

Diego walked up to Clyde.

"What's wrong?"

Clyde wiped more tears that threatened to spill.

"Hiroshi, Qi, and Qiao think I'm crazy because I can see the dead."

Diego sat down and held his son close.

"Can you really see the dead?"

Clyde nodded.

"There's this saber cub named Nadia. She's helping me with this whole ghost thing."

Diego nodded.

"Y'know, we were gonna name your sister Nadia."

Clyde looked up at his father.

"Really?"

Diego nodded again.

"She was a beautiful little girl."

Clyde looked at his father in confusion.

"Isn't she beautiful now?"

"I wouldn't know."

Diego said as he walked away from his son.

"I'll talk to your siblings. Why don't you go see if your Uncle Sid wants to play?"

Clyde nodded and ran off. Diego sighed. He missed his baby girl. But that was life. He walked off to go a and find his mate to comfort her.

 **Chapter 3 is done. I hope you guys enjoyed it. What's up withSoto? And who's this Nadia cub? The only way we'll know, is to read the story. Anyway, I think I'm gonna start the next chapter now. If you see any mistakes, please point them out to me. Okay, that's it. R &R please.**

 **Question: Who likes Yu-Gi-Oh? And who's your favorite character(s)?**


	4. IV

**Hey people. Ready to read this crap? Of corse you are. Otherwise you wouldn't be here.**

 **Shira: This isn't crap.**

 **Me: You're just saying that.**

 **Shira: No really. You're great at these things. When you're not being distracted by** ** _really_** **late night shows with adult themes on them.**

 **Me: That's how I'm getting through high school.**

 **Shira: You're only 4.**

 **Me: Yeah. And next year, I'll be 5.**

 **Shira: Whatever. Just get back to your crappy story.**

 **Me: I knew it was crap. Okay guys. Here's the chapter.**

 **Don't own Ice Age. I hate putting this.**

(IV)

Clyde hadn't seen Nadia since yesterday. He was starting to get worried. Plus, we was really bored. His siblings didn't want to spend time. His parents didn't really talk to him. He just sat there, playing a game with one of the dead children. It wasn't really much fun. The child was mute. Eventually, the child got bored and floated away. Clyde sighed. Diego walked over to his son.

"Hey son. What's up?"

Clyde turned to his father.

"There's nothing to do."

"Oh. Well, maybe your siblings would like to play."

Diego said as he walked away. Clyde sighed again.

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Hey, don't be sad. I'm here now."

Clyde turned around and saw Nadia standing behind him.

"Hey! Where have you been?"

"Soto wanted a _companion_ for the night."

Nadia said as she sat down. Clyde just stared at her.

"Anyway, whacha wanna do today. Oh wait, I have to give you your lessons about your powers."

Clyde nodded.

"Right."

The two friends walked outside and began Clyde's lessons.

"Okay Clyde. You're an abnormality. You can see the dead. Now that doesn't mean you have to avoid people because you're a monster. But this power does come win't big responsibility. You can't play with it. If the dead need you, they'll cone to you. You don't cone to them. Or they might just get annoyed and do something to you. And yes, they have a tendency to torture those who disrespect them. But if you leave them alone, they'll leave you alone."

Clyde nodded.

"You keep saying _they._ Like you're not a ghost. What are you?"

Nadia looked away.

"You can't know that yet."

She turned back to Clyde.

"Once we defeat Soto, then I _might_ tell you."

Clyde stood up right away.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What's this about? I'm the key to The Underworld?"

"And that, Clydey-boy, is what I'm getting to. You see, you can see the dead. That means that you can help them get to The Underworld by helping them with their problems with the living. Right now, Soto somehow put all the people who operate The Underworld to sleep with the help of Morpheus. And now, the dead souls have no place to go. That's why they're coming to you."

"So let me get this straight. I'm the onl one that dan help the dad get back to The Underworld, and while that happening, this Soro guy put Hades and all them to sleep with the help of Morpheus. And when the dead go through The Light, they can't come back, so they're going to wake up Hades and them. And after they do that, the dead will be able to stay in The Underworld, right?"

Nadia looked at Clyde. She blinked in confusion.

"Uh yeah. Something like that."

"That's a little weird."

"Yeah. And if the dead don't go to The Underworld, the earth will become crowded and chaos will spread all throughout the earth."

"Then I'll help."

"Good."

Nadia said. But before sge could say anything else, they both heard a cry for help.

"That's Qiao."

Clyde said. Nadia nodded.

"Yup. And guess who else."

The two ran in the direction of Qiao's cries. When they got there, Qiao was on her back, choking.

"You _will_ be mine."

A ghostly saber was standing above her, choking her. Clyde just stood there, looking really confused. But Nadia knew _exactly_ what Soto was doing.

"Dear gods Soto?!"

Soto turned to Nadia and Clyde.

"Ah yes Nadia. How are you?"

"Fine."

Nadia sighed. She turned and walked away.

"What're you doing to my sister?"

Soto turned to Clyde.

"Showing her what a female _has_ to do. Oh, and putting my DNA in her. And no one will suspect a thing. She's simply choking on something. Now if you don't mind, I have...to..."

Clyde didn't know what to do. His friend walked away, and his sister was choking to death. He did the only thing he could do.

"AAAAHHHH! Mommy, help! Mommy!"

Clyde stopped screaming and looked at his sister. She wasn't moving.

"MOMMY!"

A few minutes later, Shira ran over to her son and daughter.

"Clyde!"

When she saw her daughter on the ground choking, she began to panic. She ran over to her sa ughter and began helping her out. Clyde figured that everything was okay,. So he walked off and tried to find Nadia. When he found her, she was in a very tiny tree hollow. Clyde walked in and found her crying.

"Nadia?"

Nadia wiped the tears away from her eyes and turned to Clyde.

"What?"

"Why are you crying?"

Nadia turned away.

"You wouldn't understand. You shouldn't even be worrying about that. You're too young."

Clyde walked in and sat next to her.

"Try me. I bet I'll understand."

Nadia turned back to Clyde.

"Fine. I'll just put it in ways you'll understand."

Nadia took a deep breath.

"In the Afterlife, we don't follow the Mating Traditions. The males mate with whatever female they want. I got Soto. And I'm stuck with him."

Clyde just looked at her blankly.

"Uh, I have no idea what you just said. But, okay then."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

Clyde nodded.

"Okay."

The two just sat there in silence.

"Hey Nadia, why are you helping me?"

"Because Clyde...you're really important to me."

Clyde turned to her,

"How?"

"I can't tell you. You'll just tell your mother."

The two just sat there.

"Oooooooooo. I'm a ghoooooost. Ooooooooooo."

Nadia sighed.

"Soto, I know that's you."

Soto floated right in front of Nadia and Clyde.

"Hey there Mama."

"Don't call me that."

"What about chica?"

Nadia turned to him.

"Hell's naaaah!"

She said. Soto just smirked.

"But you're still mine."

He said as he licked Nadia's cheek.

"Fuck off jerk."

Clyde just stood there.

"Uh should I be here?"

Clyde asked. Soto was getting a bit _close_ with Nadia.

"Nadia, you're just gonna let him do...that to you?"

Nadia looked at Clyde from under Soto.

"I have no choice. You should go."

Clyde nodded and felt the confusing scene. As he left, he could hear Nadia crying in pain. He didn't know why. Maybe he should ask his parents? Yeah, that's what he'll do. So Clyde went off to ask his parents and check up on his sister.

 **Okay, that's the end of this crap. Sorry it was so short. And sorry for the '** ** _other'_** **stuff. But yeah. And I'm just making up my own rules about the Afterlife. That's all we** ** _can_** **do. Anyway, I might not update this for a loooooooooooooooooooong time. It's my last year of school. Yeah, happy right? Not! I don't know what I'm gonna do after high school, have no friends, I'm practically invisible at school, can't really work on FanFiction, no job, and I'm no good at Algibra and USA History! Three year! I've had to take those damn tests for three fucking years! Anyway, why would you guys care. So yeah. Thanks for reading this shit. Okay, bye guys.**

 **Question: What's your favorite anime (Japanese cartoon), and why?**


	5. V

**Hey there. Yeah yeah, I know what I said about not updating this for a long time, but I'm just bored. Anyway, ready for chapter five? Bet you are. And yeah. I don't really have much to say for this. Anyway, enjoy the story I guess.**

 **Don't own Ice Age**

(V)

It had been a few days since Clyde had seen Nadia. He was starting to get worried. His sister wasn't doing so well either. She was scared to death about the outside world. Shira and Diego were starting to worry. But Clyde knew EXACTLY what was wrong with her. Soto was terrorizing her. Both in her dreams and while she was awake. He had also been controlling her into doing things to the extreme. Like this morning. Qiao walked out of the den, ready to play with her siblings, when she had the idea to do something else.

"Qiao, let's play tag."

Hiroshi said to his sister. Qi ran up behind him. Qiao slowly turned to her siblings. Only, it wasn't Qiao. Her eyes were red.

"Sure, let's play tag. I'm it."

She said in a male's voice. Qi and Hiroshi backed up in fear.

"Qiao, are you okay?"

"Yes Hiroshi. Why wouldn't I be? Now start running."

She said threateningly. She let out a loud roar and ran after her siblings, laughing evilly all the way. When she caught up to her siblings, she pinned them to the ground.

"Qiao! What's your problem?!"

"Let us up!"

Qiao just looked at them.

"I'm not Qiao. It's me, Soto. But you'll never know. And there's no stopping me."

Qiao looked her siblings straight in the eyes. They froze from fear.

"Goodbye."

Qiao said as she ran off. She ran to the nearby lake and collapsed. Pain racked it's way through her body. She didn't know why. She closed her eyes and let the pain take over. She didn't know much, exept that something was coming out of her. More pain came over and she screamed. When she relaxed and the pain went away, she looked around.

"How did I get here?"

She asked herself. A shiver ran through her body. She felt like somebody was watching her.O

"Who's there?"

The wind blew, and Qiao could swear she heard laughter. Qiao gulped nervously. A white gust of wind floated in front of her. Qiao blinked a few times.

"Please Hiroshi. If this is one of your sick games, then I don't wanna play anymore."

Qiao was about to get up and leave when a force of wind pinned her on her back to the ground. She struggled against end the wind, but nothing.

"Help! Help!"

She shouted. Qiao stopped when she felt something dragging down her stomach. She looked to where it was and froze. A stick was going down her stomach... By itself. Qiao screamed. Or at least tried to. She was frozen in fear. The stick was bad enough. But when she saw before her was _much_ worse. A face. The face had one eye dangling out of the eye socket, blood dripping from it's mouth and razor sharp teeth. The other eye was glowing and screamed fear. There were some parts of the face that had scratch marks and gashes so deep, you could see right to the bone. Warms and other nasty things crawled around, eating at what they could. Other parts of the face were shriveled up and disgusting looking. Blood poured out of some of the gashes. Qiao felt Dich to he stomach. The smell was unlike she had smelled before. Sure, there was the smell of rotting meat she smelled from the kills her mother brought home. But this was 2000 times worse.

"Now Qiao, either you be my carrier, or that pritty little face of yours will turn out just like this."

Qiao heard a voice say in her head. She was to scared to reject. So she just nodded.

"Very good Mama."

The face disappeared and Qiao fainted.

...

When Qiao woke up a few hours later, she definitely felt different. She felt... Split up?

" _Hello Qiao. It feels nice to be able to move around on solid ground. I think I could get use to this."_

Qiao jumped.

"Who's there?"

" _I'm in you. Unfortunately, I can only talk to you through your mind. Now, you will go home and pretend like nothing happened. I will come and go as I please, and you can't complain. I control you now."_

Qiao nodded in fear and stood up and began walking home. When she got home, she found her mother curled around her brother and sister. Shira heard her walk in the cave and turned to her.

"Qiao, is there anything you want to tell me?"

Qiao shook her head.

"Then why are your brother and sister scared to death? And where's your other brother?"

Qiao blinked. She really didn't know any of those things. All she knew was that she woke up in her mother's arms one moment, then in the woods the next.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Shira sighed and went back to comforting her other children. At that moment, Clyde walked in. When he saw Qiao, he gasped slightly.

"Oh no."

Clyde walked back out of the cave and ran around, trying to find Nadia.

"Nadia! Where the hell are you?!"

Clyde sat under a tree, looking around for his little friend. A few minutes later, Nadia floated gently to the ground in front of him.

"No need to scream. It takes a lot of energy for me to appear. Anyway, what's up?"

Clyde just looked at her.

"Uh, your fur looks shinier."

Nadia nodded.

"It's almost time."

She smiled and looked down at herself. She shot her head up to Clyde, who just looked at her in confusion.

"Almost time for what?"

"Nothing."

She said simply and floated away. She turned back to look at Clyde.

"Well, are you coming?"

Clyde nodded and began following after Nadia.

"Anyway, what's going on?"

"I think something's wrong with my sister. Ghost related."

Nadia nodded.

"And you need me to check her out, right?"

"Yeah."

The two ran off to Clyde's cave. When they got there, the herd was sleeping. Clyde and Nadia walked over to where Qiao was sleeping. Nadia looked at Qiao and gasped.

"Oh no no."

"What?"

"Soto's using her. He's literally inside her."

Clyde turned to Nadia.

"How do you know?"

Nadia placed a paw on Qiao's stomach. An image of a small creature was revealed.

"You see that? That's Soto."

Clyde looked at the creature.

"He looks much cuter like this."

"Yeah. I think he's sleeping. He took the form of the only thing that'll fit in your sister's stomach."

Clyde just looked at her blankly.

"Y'know? It's small? Helpless? Can't really take care of itself? You were it once?"

Clyde just looked at her blankly.

"A baby you idiot. He took the form of a baby. But he's only the size of your paw and he won't grow anymore. So no one will notice. This is bad."

Nadia walked out of the cave with Clyde behind her.

"What's so bad about it."

Nadia stopped and turned to Clyde.

"We've got two problems here. Now we have to get Soto out of your sister. Otherwise you're gonna be an uncle to a monster. It's the rebirthing prossess. If he's reborn again, he'll be more powerful alive then dead."

"But I thought you said he couldn't grow anymore."

"Yeah. But when it's full moon, that's a different story."

Clyde nodded.

"So we've gotta get all the dead souls back to The Underworld, wake up Hades, close the Doors of Death, and get Soto out of my sister."

Nadia nodded.

"Let's do it."

 **That's it. Chapter five is complete. I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can before I get back to school. Cause like I said, I'm not really going to be able to work on here. If there are things that are confusing to you, just PM me or leave a review. Anyway, I'll just stop talking. I really don't know why I'm on this site. Other then to have friends and be appreciated, I really don't know why I'm here. Just review please.**

 **Question: Will you be my friend?**


	6. VI

**Hey there guys. I'm just writing for the heck of it. Plus, one of my sisters is watching some music awards thing. I** ** _HATE_** **those things. I wanted to watch something on the history channel. But, the whole family turned again she'd me and kicked me out of the house. So yeah. Here's chapter 6.**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(VI)

Qiao didn't sleep well. Her nightmares were horrible. Dead people everywhere. She rested her head on the cave floor.

" _Hey Qiao. Ready for today? I have big plans for us."_

Qiao nodded. But before she could walk out of the cave, Shira walked over to her.

"Qiao, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Qiao's eyes turned red and her voice got deeper.

"If she says she's fine, then she's fine."

Qiao said. Shira backed away.

"Qiao? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Mother."

Qiao said in a deep voice before turning and walking out of the cave. When she got out, her eyes turned back to normal. She looked around.

" _Qiao, go to the woods and find your brother Clyde. Let's kill him today."_

Qiao nodded and began walking to the woods. When she got there, she found Clyde sitting, talking to no one.

"Hey Clyde. What's up?"

Clyde turned to her. He saw her, but he also saw Soto. He was still a baby. But now he was crawling all around his sister's body. He pinned Qiao to the ground.

"Get out of her!"

Qiao changed.

"No! And there's nothing you can do about it. I will be reborn, and then you can't stop me. Oh, and just so you know, you only have a few weeks till the next full moon."

Clyde just looked at her. He turned to Nadia, who was lying on her side. There was definitely something different about her. She was acting different.

"Nadia, that's not my sister. What did Soto do to her?"

"He's taking over her body. Once he's reborn, she'll die. That's why the begining of the prossess is always at full moon."

Clyde nodded.

"Great. But my sister's acting weird."

"She'll be acting like that until we get Soto out of her."

Clyde looked back at his sister. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Clyde, can you get off me, please?"

Clyde nodded and got off his sister. She stood up and looked at her brother.

"Uh who were you talking to?"

Clyde looked back at Nadia.

"I wouldn't tell her. She might just freak out."

Clyde nodded and turned back to his sister.

"Nothing. Just go back home and get some sleep. I heard you didn't get much sleep last night."

Qiao nodded and went home. When the two were out of sight, the voice inside Qiao's head began to speak.

" _NO! Why'd you leave. We had him right where we needed him! Why didn't you kill him?!"_

 _"_ I'm sorry. But I'm tired."

" _I don't give a rat's ass if you're tired or not! When I say do something, you do it! Understand?!"_

Qiao nodded.

"Yes."

" _Good. But, because you disobeyed me, I have to punish you. Now, this might hurt you. But, what the hell."_

Qiao was forced to lie down. She somehow knew what was coming.

"No, please!"

" _Shut up. And take it like a tigress."_

Qiao cried and screamed for someone to help her. But no one came. She screamed until she couldn't scream anymore. When Soto was done, Qiao was aloud to stand. She stood up on shaky legs. Tears still rolled down her face.

" _Have you learned your lesson?"_

Soto said gently. Qiao nodded.

"Yes."

" _Good. Now we can go home."_

Qiao wiped the tears from her eyes and walked home.

...

Nadia sighed. Her time was almost up. She couldn't tell Clyde. She couldn't tell anyone. She knew who he was to her. But she couldn't tell him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You've been really quiet lately. What's wrong?"

Nadia looked at him.

"Nothing. How many dead people have we helped?"

"I dunno. I thought you were keeping track."

"Right."

Nadia turned forward.

"Right. We helped over a dozen dead people, a few suicide victims, some accident victims, a few murdered victims, and a bunch of other dead people. We're doing pretty good."

Clyde smiled.

"Great. But how do we get Soto out of my sister?"

Nadia sighed.

"I didn't think that far yet."

Clyde could tell something was wrong with Nadia. He stepped in front of her.

"Nadia, I know something's wrong with you. What is it?"

Nadia sighed and sat down.

"You _really_ wanna know, dontcha?"

Clyde nodded.

"Sit down."

Nadia patted a space next to her. When Clyde was comfortable, Nadia began to speak.

"All my death, the souls have always came to me for help. I couldn't help them. I didn't know what was really going on. I don't have any parents. I was just put into the dead world. And ever since then, I've had a _lot_ to do and worry about, Soto's been acting like an ass. And he expects me to do whatever he says. Or he'll hold me back from The Portal. You don't need to know about that. But yeah."

Clyde looked at her.

"Huh. I never thought the dead had so much to think about."

"Yeah. It's a lot to worry about. And you think you living have a lot to worry about."

Clyde nodded. Nadia sighed. She couldn't tell Clyde what was _really_ bothering her. But maybe she wouldn't have to.

"Anyway, what do we do now?"

Clyde asked.

"I honestly don't know. What would you like to do?"

Clyde thought about it for a few minutes. After a while, he turned to Nadia.

"Hey, since you're a ghost, does that mean you can take me to The Underworld?"

Nadia smiled fondly. And to think, she knew him more then he really knew himself.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

The two sighed.

"Hey, maybe you could tell me about how it's like in the Afterlife?"

Clyde said. Nadia thought about it.

"Sure. Why not?"

The two walked over to a comfy patch of moss and sat down.

"Okay, so, the Afterlife isn't _exactly_ what you think it is. Yes, we do live among the living. That's until it's our turn to go to The Underworld. Once we go to The Underworld, there are judges that tell you if you were good or bad. If you were _really_ good and did something magnificent, you get sent to Elysium. If you did something extremely bad, you get sent to the Fields of Punishment for eternity. But if you were just an avrige person. Like you did bad things, but you also did good, you get sent to the Fields of Esphodos."

Clyde just looked at her.

"Uh, mind telling me what those places are."

Nadia nodded.

"Sure witch do you wanna learn about?"

"Elysium."

Was Clyde's simply reply. Nadia began to speak.

"It's a place full of nothing but happiness. It's pretty much like a type of heaven. The Fields of Punishment, now that's a completely different story. That's where the damned souls are put into eternal punishment. There's this guy, who can _never_ eat. Is name's Tantalus. And then there's the Esphodo Fields. That's pretty much a dark place full of darkness and boredom. The souls just stand there, doing nothing."

"Sounds Boring. Now about this Tantalus guy? What did he do?"

Nadia looked at Clyde.

"This might shock you, but...he killed his kids and fed them to the gods when they came over for some family dinner. There was some other guy who tried to cheat death. I _think_ he's stuck rolling some huge stone up a hill. But it keeps rolling back down."

"Yeash, that's hard. Witch one are you going to?"

Nadia couldn't tell him witch of the world she was sent to. There was only one thing she could say.

"I don't know. Now, let me tell you about a sacred place that very few people get a chance to go to. I think it's connected to the Elysium Fields. But it's the Three Islands. These islands allow a person to be reborn three times."

Clyde took all this information thoughtfully.

"Sounds really cool, and really confusing."

Nadia nodded. Before Nadia could speak, somebody cut her off from behind then.

"Excuse me?"

The two turned around to see a... Liger? Actually, it was two ligers.

"Uh hello?"

Clyde said. One if the ligers stepped forwarded.

"I heard you can help the dead?"

Clyde nodded. And the liger continued.

"Can you help us? Out older brother was watching us one day when out mother was out on a hunt. As you can see, we were really hound. Anyway, we ran over a cliff. Ever since then our mother blames our older brother for our deaths and she's hated him ever since. But he tried to save us. Can you help us convince her that it wasn't his fault?"

Clyde nodded. Nadia looked at the two liger and Clyde.

"Let's go."

The four went off to convince a mother and possibly save a life.

 **So guys. That's the end of this chapter. Didja like it? I sure hope so. If the thing about a teeny baby cub inside Qiao is confusing, I'll clear it up for you guys if you want. Soto is** ** _really_** **tiny, so no one will notice. Well, exept for Clyde, and Nadia. But, how will they get him out? I won't say much. Exept that it's** ** _really_** **messy. Anyway, I'll just let you guys do whatever. I've gotta try and find a job now. No money, no friends, no job, and no idea what I'm gonna do with my life. But at least I have you guys. Yeh, you guys are my only friends. That's if you wanna be. Okay, bye now. R &R.**

 **Question: Who's your favorite Ice Age character(s)? And why?**


	7. VII

**Hey guys. Still have no job. And yeah. In the last chapter Clyde and Nadia were going to help two ligers with their older sibling. And Qiao was being tortured by her inner demon, Soto. What will happen to Qiao? And how will the thing with the ligers turn out? Let's find out.**

 **Don't own Ice Age. Damn I hate putting this.**

(VII)

Qiao cried through the day. Shira couldn't figure out why. After about a half hour of being outside, Qiao had come home with tears in her eyes. She went to the back of the cave and cried. Shira was starting to get worried. Her daughter cried for a long time. Shira walked over to her daughter.

"Qiao honey, what's wrong? You've been crying for the past hour."

Qiao looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"I'm-"

Qiao gasped.

"She's just fine! Now why don't you go and fuck your mate! You're great at that. I remember the good times when you did that to us."

Shira stepped back in shock.

"Qiao!"

Shira said angrily.

"You're in so much trouble young tigress!"

Qiao gasped once more. With her head down, she took several deep breaths. Then she looked up at her mother.

"-fine."

Shira looked at her daughter.

"You're still in _huge_ trouble."

Qiao looked at her mother in confusion.

"For what?"

"You know _exactly_ what you're in trouble for."

Qiao gasped again.

"Fuck off bitch! You can't tell me what to do. I control you!"

Qiao took several deep breaths.

"No Mom. I really don't know."

"Yes you do!"

Qiao bowed her head as tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry..."

Qiao said weakly. Shira looked down at her daughter. She had become a lot more submissive. And something was seriously wrong with her.

"Qiao."

Qiao shot her head up at her mother's attention.

"Qiao, lie on your back."

Qiao nodded.

"Yes Mom."

She said softly an lie on her back. Shira started to grow concerned.

"Qiao, you see the fire that Uncle Sid made over there?"

Qiao nodded.

"Go put your face in the fire."

Qiao looked at her mother.

"But...yes Mom."

Qiao sighed and walked over to the fire. Just as she was about to stick her face in the fire, Shira ran over and grabbed her daughter away from the fire. Qiao gasped and began to struggle.

"No! No! Let go! Help! Stop! Let me go!"

Qiao struggles and fought. Shira couldn't hold on to her and let her go. Qiao ran off into a corner curled up into a tiny ball, and cried. Shira walked over to Qiao. Qiao looked up at her mother and screamed.

"AAAAHHHH! Stop it! Stop it! Go away!"

Qiao cried. Shira backed away.

"Qiao, are you scared?"

Qiao gasped and looked at her mother with red eyes.

"No Shira. She's not scared. It's just her punishment."

Qiao shook her head.

"I thought I was already punished. Please! Just stop!"

Qiao gasped.

"Well, yes you were. But it's so much fun tortureing you."

Qiao took more deep breaths.

"But I'm only a cub!"

Shira was scared. Her daughter was shifting into different personalities. She ran off to talk to somebody, anybody. Qiao was panting, and her heart was beating at an unbelievable rate.

"Please...just...stop...choking..."

Qiao also couldn't breathe.

" _Aww isn't that too bad? Well guess what Qiao. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! Now, be a good tigress and get us something to eat. I'm starving in here."_

"Yes."

And Qiao walked off to find herself and Soto something to eat.

...

Clyde and the ghostly ligers were running to where the ligers' mother and brother were.

"Guys wait up!"

Clyde said when he realized that Nadia wasn't next to him. The two ghost stopped. Clyde looked behind her and saw Nadia standing there. Her head was down and she was taking deep breaths. Clyde walked over to Nadia.

"Hey, you okay?"

Nadia looked up at Clyde.

"Yeah. C'mon."

The two walked up to the ghosts and the four continued on their way. A few minutes later, they arrived at the ligers' home. When they walked in, they found a tigress throwing a liger cub around.

"You bastard child! You were a curse from the minute you entered this world. I should've never let you live! You're a curse."

The tigress walked away. When Clyde thought it was safe, he walked into the cave and up to the liger.

"Hey, I'm Clyde."

The liger just looked at the saber cub. Then turned away.

"You shouldn't be here. I'll curse you."

The liger said simply. Clyde shook his head.

"I here about the deaths of your siblings."

The liger's head shot up right away.

"How do you know about that?"

"Look, you might call me a freak. But I can talk to the dead."

The liger chuckled.

"Yeah right."

The liger started to walk away.

"Your name is XI-Wpang! You have two sisters, Xiao Chen and Xiao Hung! The two siblings that died are Kin Qian and King-Fu! Your mother's gonna have another child named Xiu-Mei!"

The liger froze. He walked back over to Clyde.

"How the hell do you know all this?"

Clyde just smiled.

"Your siblings told me."

Xi-Wpang sat down.

"Okay. Then, if you can see the dead, how did my siblings die?"

"They died falling off a cliff. And now your mother blames you. I'm here to convince your mother that it wasn't your fault."

Xi-Wpang started to get up and walk away.

"She'll never believe you. You're just a cub."

Clyde got up and walked over to Xi-Wpang.

"That's what this other person says. But it worked out and he didn't blame his mother for anything. C'mon, just give me a chance."

Xi-Wpang sighed.

"Fine."

"Just bring me to your mother."

The liger and saber began to walk off in the direction of the liger's mother. They found her with a lion. They were getting really 'close'. Xi-Wpang and Clyde backed away.

"Mom, there's someone here to see you."

Xi-Wpang's mother and father looked at their child.

"Xi-Wpang! Your mother and I are busy!"

Xi-Wpang sighed and stepped aside and let Clyde step forward.

"Guys, I know about the deaths of Kin Qian and King-Fu. And it wasn't Xi-Wpang's fault. He went to save them. But it was too late. They fell over the cliff. He cried for hours after that."

Xi-Wpang's mother looked at Clyde.

"And just how do you know this, little cub?"

"I can talk to the dead...Xia He."

The tigress's face turned to shock.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"King-Fu told me. Anyway, it wasn't Xi-Wpang's fault. He was distracted, as young cubs are, and they ran over the cliff."

Clyde said Xi-Wpang's parents looked at him.

"Is this true?"

The lion asked. Xi-Wpang nodded.

"Yes Mother. I would never try to kill my siblings."

Clyde looked at the two parents.

"Please forgive him. You may not be leave me. But at least forgive him for your dead childres' sake. Plus, if you don't forgive Xi-Wpang, he might just kill himself. And that'll make you look bad."

The lion and tigress thought about it. They turned to Clyde and nodded.

"Fine. But it's gonna be hard."

Clyde and Xi-Wpang nodded.

"What's that?"

Clyde turned and saw a bright light. He turned to King-Fu and Kin Qian.

"That's The Light. You're ready to go."

The two dead souls nodded and began walking towards The Light. They stopped and turned to the rest of the group.

"Bye Mama and Baba. Xièxiè Clyde. Bye Xi-Wpang. We love you guys."

The two turned towards The Light and ran into The Light. Clyde turned to the parents.

"They're happy."

Clyde smiled.

"Bye Xi-Wpang. Good luck."

Clyde said before he walked out of the tigress's and liger's territory. When he was far enough, he turned to Nadia. She was bent over, throwing up her last meal. He ran over to her.

"Nadia, are you okay?"

Nadia didn't say anything for a few minutes. She lifted her head and looked at Clyde with an exhausted look in her eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Nadia began walking towards Clyde's home. Clyde looked at her for a few minutes before following her home.

 **Hey guys. This is the end of the chapter. Maybe you liked it, maybe you didn't. But it's your choice. What's wrong with Nadia? Try and figure it out. Do you guys like the names I picked for my characters? Yeah, I don't really have much to say here. I'm gonna start on the next chapter. Damn, these are coming out like nothing. Okay, R &R please.**

 **Question: What kinds of names do you like from witch country? And why?**


	8. VIII

**Okay, next chapter's here. I think I'm gonna focus on Qiao and Soto. Anyway, since I don't really have a life right now, I'll just write this for you guys. My family says I have** ** _way_** **to much time to waste. They say I should find a job or a least a hobby. I keep telling them that** ** _this_** **is a hobby. And when you can't find a job, this is pretty much all I have. Unless you count video games. Alright, I'll just shut up and let you read the chapter.**

 **Don't own Ice Age. This sucks.**

(VIII)

Qiao was scared- no. That was an understatement. She was terrified. She had an extra person living inside her. But she had no idea. Everyone was a threat to her. But she didn't know why. She was just scared.

" _Qiao, what're you doing Mama?"_

There was that voice again. That creepy male voice.

"Please... You're scaring me..."

Qiao said softly. The voice didn't say anything for a few minutes. After a while, it spoke.

" _Hey Mama. I love you. Do you love me?"_

Qiao gulped.

"Who are you? Why are you in my head?"

" _Because I love you. Now, let's something to eat."_

Qiao nodded and began walking off to where her mother was. When she got there, her mother was talking to her father.

"Mom, can I have something to eat, please?"

Qiao said shyly. Shira stood up and began walking to her daughter. Qiao backed away in fear.

"C'mon."

Shira said and Qiao followed her.

" _Very good Qiao."_

"Thank you."

Qiao whispered. When her mother and her made it to the kill Shira had made, Shira ripped off a huge chunk for her daughter.

"That enough?"

Qiao nodded.

"Thank you Mom."

Qiao took her food and went off to her corner.

" _Wonderful Qiao. Wonderful. Now eat up."_

Qiao nodded and began to eat. A fee minutes later Qi and Hiroshi ran up to her.

"Qiao, wanna play a game?"

Qiao looked up at her siblings.

"W-what game?"

"We were gonna prank Clyde or something."

Qiao thought about it.

" _Go on Qiao. You have permission."_

Qiao nodded.

"Sure."

The three ran off to find Clyde. When they were far enough, they began planning something.

"Where would Clyde be?"

Qi asked. Hiroshi thought about it for a few minutes.

"He's probably in the woods talking to that ghost of his."

The two girls nodded and they began walking off in the direction Clyde might be.

...

They found him in a clearing near a lake talking to himself.

"There he is."

Hiroshi said to his two sisters they nodded and began walking towards Clyde.

"Hey Clyde."

Hiroshi said. Clyde turned around and faced his siblings.

"What?"

Qiao stood in the back of them. Suddenly, she gasped.

"Hey Clyde. It's been a long time. Hasn't it?"

A male voice came from behind them. The three siblings turned around to Qiao.

"Qiao, was that you?"

Hiroshi asked. Qiao nodded shyly.

"Oh yes. It's Qiao."

Clyde knew who this was. He pounced on Qiao.

"Get out of my sister you bastard motherfucker!"

Qi and Hiroshi gasped. They never heard words like this.

"Clyde, where did you hear those words from."

"Yeah, and why did you say that to Qiao?"

Clyde got up.

"Um, I can't really tell you guys. And, I learned those words from a friend."

Qi and Hiroshi looked at him.

"Really."

"And let me guess. This _friend_ is some sort of ghost?"

Hiroshi and Qi said. Clyde looked at them angrily.

"You shouldn't talk to the dead like that. They _really_ don't like that."

Clyde warned. Hiroshi and Qi began to laugh.

"What's gonna happen? They'll haunt me? Ha ha ha ha!"

"Oooooooooo, Qiiiiiiiiii. I've come to haunt you. Oooooooooo."

Qi laughed at her brother's imitation of a ghost.

"AAHH! Don't hurt me ghost! Please! I'm just a cub!"

Hiroshi pounced on her sister. Qi screamed.

"No don't eat me!"

Clyde just stared at his siblings.

"They shouldn't really be doing that. I'm letting it slide 'cause of reasons you shouldn't know yet. But the other dead ones like Soto, won't let it go and might hurt them."

Nadia said. Clyde nodded and looked at Qiao. She wasn't doing anything. But having a conversation with herself.

" _Hurt them Qiao! They're disrespecting us!"_

"But they're my siblings."

" _If you don't hurt them, I swear on your mother's grave that I WILL hurt you. And I don't think that's what you want. Is it Qiao."_

Qiao gulped. She knew what her demon ment.

"Okay. Just tell me what to do."

Qiao whispered.

" _I'll control you."_

Qiao nodded. She let out an adult male's roar and lounged at Hiroshi and Qi. She began clawing at them and beating them to death. Clyde ran over to then and started to pull Qiao off his other siblings. But nothing worked. It was as if Qiao had gained extra pounds.

"Qiao! Get off!"

Clyde cried. Qiao didn't listen. She just hit him on the head. He rolled a few feet away. He look on horror as his siblings were pulverized almost to death. A few minutes later, Qiao got up and walked over to to bush with some branches. She grabbed one and walked over to her brother and sister.

"No! Qiao, please!"

"Don't do it! Please!"

Qiao just ignored them and started to stab them.

"NOOOO!"

Clyde, Qi, and Hiroshi screamed. Qiao started stabbing her two siblings. Clyde could just look in horror as his youngest sister stabbed mercilessly as his older siblings.

"MOMMY!"

Clyde cried.

"Mommy! Help!"

And just like every mother protecting her babies, Shira ran to Clyde. She was there in a few minutes. When she saw her youngest daughter stabbing her siblings, she ran to her and pulled her off Hiroshi and Qi.

"Qiao!"

Qiao began screaming and slashing the air with her paw and the branch.

"No! No! Put me down!"

Qiao nipped Shira on the foreleg. Shira dropped her and she ran a few feet away and began to cry. But Shira had no time to comfort her. She ran over to her cubs.

"Qi, Hiroshi. Can you hear me?"

Qi and Hiroshi didn't say anything. They had stab wounds on their chests and stomachs. Slash marks were on their sides, as well as their limps. They were also twisted in odd angles. Blood poured from the wounds. Qi had a few broken ribs and some internal damage. Hiroshi had a fractured skull and a clasped lung. Shira started crying. She picked her children up carefully and walked home. Qiao stood up and ran away. Clyde began to follow his mother home, but Nadia stopped him.

"This is bad. Really, really bad. Soto's getting stronger. He's controlling her."

Clyde nodded.

"Yeah. But how do we get him out of her?"

"I'm thinking. Give me some time."

"Okay. See ya."

Clyde nodded and began to walk back to check up on his siblings.

...

Qiao ran to a field of bushes. She was scared.

" _Well done Mama. I'm proud of you."_

"Thank you."

Qiao said quietly.

" _Now, go home."_

Qiao nodded and began to walk home. For some reaso she felt... Proud? She made her demon feel proud of her. But there was one question she wanted to know.

Why?

 **Hey there guys. I'm done. Hoped you liked it. Qiao's not herself. Why doesn't Qiao remember her attack? And will Qi and Hiroshi be okay? Well, you'll just have to read more of the story to find out. If there are people reading this, can you tell me what you think? Hey, I know how you can do that. You can review. Eh? Eh? Anybody wanna review? Never mind. Just do what you want. Okay, bye.**

 **Question: What's your favorite movie? And why?**


	9. IX

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Hoped you guys are enjoying this story so far. My last year of high school is coming up soon. But they really don't care who comes to school. So I might skip the first few days. Anyway, went to play video games and eat Burger King all day. And** ** _still_** **way about 80 pounds. Okay, here's the chapter.**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(IX)

Shira carefully carried Qi and Hiroshi home. Clyde followed her sadly. When they got home, Diego ran up to his mate. When he saw his children on Shira's back, he looked at Shira in confusion.

"Shira, what-"

"Don't talk. Get Ellie."

Diego nodded and went to get the mammoth. Shira turned to Clyde.

"Clyde, get some soft leaves and make a little bed."

Clyde nodded and ran off. That's when Ellie arrived with Diego.

"What happened?"

Ellie asked when she saw the cubs. Shira gently placed Hiroshi and Qi on the ground.

"Clyde could tell you better. When I got there, Qiao was stabbing them."

Ellie nodded and began looking over the cubs. Clyde walked back in the cave with a bunch of leaves in his mouth and on his back. He began making a little bed for his siblings. Ellie placed the two cubs on the bed and looked them over. Shira and Diego looked on nervously. After a few minutes, Ellie looked at the parents.

"They'll live. But not a normal life. A few of Qi's ribs are broken and her spleen is swollen. As for Hiroshi, he has a clasped lung and a fractured skull. And both have limbs theatre broken in a few places. Oh, and that have a lot of stab and slash marks."

"Can you help them?"

Shira asked. Ellie didn't answer for a few minutes. Then, she spoke.

"Yeah. But it'll be too strong for a two month cub. It might kill them. The only think I could do is rap them up and see what happens."

The saber parents nodded and walked out of the cave to let Ellie do her work. Clyde stayed with her for a few minutes. Then he left to go find Qiao. He walked around his parents territory, sniffing out his sister's scent. He walked into the woods and tried to find her. He found her scent and began walking in that direction. He found her crying near a bush. He walked over o her.

"Qiao, are you okay?"

Qiao looked at her older brother.

"Do I look okay? I just saw my siblings bleeding to death."

Qiao cried. Clyde sat next to her and held her close.

"It's okay Qiao. I understand."

"Did they die?"

Clyde shook his head.

"No. They're okay."

The two just sat there quietly for a few minutes. Clyde turned to Qiao questioningly.

"Qiao, why did you stab Hiroshi and Qi?"

Qiao looked at her brother blankly.

"What? I didn't stab them."

"Uh yes you did."

"She doesn't remember."

Clyde heard Nadia speak.

"Don't you ever say hi?"

Nadia shook her head.

"Not really."

Clyde just blinked.

"It's a ghost thing."

Clyde nodded understandingly.

"Qiao, I have to go do business."

Qiao nodded and Clyde walked off with Nadia.

"What do you mean she can't remember?"

Clyde asked.

"Whenever she does something that's out of the ordinary, it's not her doing it. It's Soto. He's controlling her. She passes out while Soto takes over her entire mind. When the deed is done, she'll wake up with no memory of what she did."

Clyde started pacing around nervously.

"We've gotta get him out of her."

"But first we have to wake up Hades and close the Doors of Death."

"Right."

Nadia walked up to Clyde.

"It's time to wake up Hades and Thanatos. C'mon."

Clyde looked at Nadia in surprise.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to go down to The Underworld?"

"This is no time to think about this! We have to go now Clyde!"

"Okay, okay. Stop shouting at me."

Nadia took several deep breaths and looked at Clyde apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling to well."

Nadia said. Clyde nodded.

"S'alright. Now, how do we get to The Underworld?"

"Well, we have enough souls to help us gather up the dead souls and bring them back to The Underworld. C'mon Clyde."

Nadia walked up to Clyde and held him close to her.

"Close your eyes."

Clyde obeyed her command and Nadia started to run really fast into a tree trunk. At the last second, Nadia jumped into the trunk and the two sped faster and faster through the air. In a few seconds, witch felt like minutes, the two were at the edge of the River Styx.

"You can open your eyes now."

Nadia said. Clyde opened his eyes and looked down at his paws.

"Ah! Where's my skin?! My flesh! Where is it?!"

Nadia laughed and walked over to Clyde.

"Relax Clyde. You flesh is still there. But in tThe Underworld, you don't have flesh. Don't worry."

Clyde started to calm down. He looked at Nadia with his empty eye sockets. Nadia looked looked pretty much the same. But cuter.

"Hey, how come you get to look cute while I just look like bones?"

Clyde said jokingly.

"Because, you're alive."

Nadia laughed. Clyde laughed along with her.

"C'mon Clydey-boy. There's a boat."

Nadia and Clyde walked to a nearby boat and got on.

"Ready?"

Clyde nodded and Nadia started rowing the boat across the River Styx.

When they got across, they got off the boat and began walking.

"That felt weird. Chiron is the only one who touches the boat. Now c'mon. Let's find Hades's palace. You can't miss it."

Nadia said and Clyde nodded. The two began walking off in the direction of the palace. As they walked around The Underworld, the souls of the dead twittered and chattered as they walked by.

"What're they saying?"

Clyde asked. Nadia looked at the dead souls.

"Just talking about random stuff."

"It's kinda creepy..."

Clyde whispered. A few minutes later, they arrived at Hades's Palace. They walked into the palace and into the throne room. When they got there, they found a man sleeping in his throne.

"Well, here we are. And there's Hades. Thanatos is in the corner over there."

Nadia pointed to a corner where another man was sleeping, curled up into a ball.

"C'mon."

Nadia walked over to Hades and started to wake him up.

"How do you plan to wake them up?"

Nadia looked as if she regretted the answer.

"I...kinda have to...give him...life. You might wanna turn away."

Clyde looked away and covered his ears.

 **(Okay. This part of the chapter is rated M. I never really did a rated M scene. So I'm gonna skip it. While Nadia's having fun with Hades and Thanatos, I'll tell you where I'm coming up with these things. *Slow motion gasp*...I came up with most of it and some from the Percy Jackson books. And Qiao and her situation... Well, I came up with that too. How does her demon get out? That's from some other show I saw. And yeah. That's pretty much it. Okay, back to the story.)**

Nadia panted as she got off Thanatos.

"Gods. I just had this wonderful dream where my dream girl just...y'know...did it."

Thanatos said as he got up Hades nodded.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean. It just felt...wonderful."

Nadia smiled and lay down. Clyde looked at her.

"What do I do?"

"Talk to them."

Clyde nodded and walked up to the two gods.

"Hello, your godliness. I'd like to speak to you."

The two gods looked down at the saber cub. The gods looked down at him.

"Speak."

They both said together.

"Um, you guys fell asleep and the Doors of Death somehow opened. One of your souls named Soto. And now all the souls are getting out and are going againsted you guys and are gonna haunt and kill the living. But we could stop them. All you have to do is close the Doors of Death."

Clyde explained. The two gods looked at each other for a few minutes, then turned to Clyde.

"Sure. Let's go."

Hades said and began walking out of the throne room with Thanatos, Clyde and Nadia following.

 **That's it. Chapter... Something is done. Hoped you guys liked it. Like I said before, most of this stuff's coming out of my head. And yeah. I don't really have much to say. I'm just bored and have nothing to do. A few more chapters and I'll be done. About 4 chapters I think? Yeah, that sounds about right. Anyway, I think that's it. I'm just gonna go and see how many stab wounds I can make before I faint. Nah, I'll just try to gain more weight. Alright, R &R please.**

 **Question: If Soto was going to come out of Qiao in your own version of this story, how would that happen? And what's happening to Nadia?**


	10. X

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 10. Hope this story's not getting boring for anyone. I could always delete it and start over. Anyway, I think I'm gonna let you guys read this. So, enjoy the chapter. Here, we'll focus on Clyde, Nadia, and the gods. And we'll have some help from the dead. Oh, and I lost about 20 pounds.**

 **Don't own Ice Age**

(X)

The group of four walked around The Underworldas Nadia explained their problem.

"And now that you guys are awake, you guys can help us. We have to get the people that escaped through the Doors of Death back here. Then we have to get Soto out of Clyde's sister and back in here so he can receive his punishment. He's been torturing her."

The two gods nodded.

"Alright. But first we have to go to Elysium and talk to the dead and ask them if they had help us bring the already dead souls back here. Clyde, you go talk to the already dead souls and tell them what's going on. Nadia, it's almost time. You get ready."

Clyde and Nadia nodded.

"What're you guys going to do?"

Clyde asked.

"I'm going with you to check off the List of the Dead. Hades is going with Nadia to prepare her and talk to the dead down here. C'mon."

The others nodded and went their separate ways. Thanatos led Clyde out of The Underworld. When they got out, Clyde looked at himself. He had his flesh back. He turned to Thanatos. The god was looking at a booklet.

"Okay. The first dead one on the list, are twins Yukio and Yuki. They were killed a few years ago. They were on the run and died when a mountain lion attacked them. C'mon, I know where they are."

Clyde and Thanatos went off to the place where the twins were. When they got there, they found the twins floating around a sabress. But the sabress was crying.

"That's Tama. She was raped and abused by her mate. That's how Yuki and Yukio came into existence. Their father, Ryoko chased them away. C'mon."

Thanatos and Clyde went closer. When they were close enough, Thanatos started twittering and chirping. This got the ghosts' attention. They floated over to them.

"Who are you?"

Yukio asked.

"I'm Thanatos. Here to bring you back."

"I remember you. But ho are you?"

Yukio pointed to Clyde.

"I'm Clyde. The Ghost Whisperer. And yeah. You have to go back to The Underworld. Soto opened the Doors of Death and set you guys free. If you don't get back, he's gonna torture your loved ones. Please pass it on. When you get there, Hades and Nadia will show you the way."

The twins nodded and floated away to pass on the news. Thanatos looked at his booklet.

"The next is Chiko. He's an old bird who died by hunters. C'mon kid."

The two went off to go and save the dead.

...

Qiao walked home after realizing her brother wasn't coming back. But what she didn't expect to see, was her mother running out of the cave with an angry expression on her face.

"QIAO! Oui'na eh pek Dnuopma! Nuf luomt oui du drec! Oui luomt'ja gemm dras? Tu oui ohtancdyht?! GEMMAT DHAS!"

Shira shouted. Qiao nodded.

"Yes mother. E ohtancdyht."

"Good! Go punish yourself."

Shira said as she walked away. Qiao sighed and walked to the darkest part of the cave.

" _Qiao. I'm here for you."_

 _"_ Yeah. But now I have to punish myself. How do I do that?"

" _I'll guide you. Just start cutting yourself."_

Qiao nodded and started cutting herself. As she was doing this, tears started rolling down her face.

" _Y'know Qiao, your mother hates you. That's why she yelled at you."_

 _"_ Yeah. I know. Nobody loves me..."

" _That's right Qiao. But I love you. I love everything about you."_

Qiao nodded and kept cutting herself. She eventually cut herself a pool of her own blood. But she kept on cutting. Nobody cares. Nobody would know. A few minutes later, she passed out from blood loss.

...

Hades and Nadia were in Elysium talking to the dead. They all understood the situation and got to work. When that was done, Hades turned to Nadia.

"Ready?"

Nadia nodded.

"But there's something you have to know."

Hades nodded.

"Well, Soto and I...he..."

Nadia gulped nervously. Hades looked at her understandingly.

"I understand. You don't have to worry. Now c'mon. You didn't get a chance the first time. Let's bring you back to life."

Hades led Nadia away to a special part of The Underworld.

...

Clyde and Thanatos had told over twenty souls about the Doors of Death. And they all agreed to go back and help them.

"Okay, I think that's it. Let's go check up on hades and Nadia."

Clyde nodded and Thanatos started on their way back to The Underworld. When they got there, they found Hades standing at the Doirs of Death, guiding the souls that escaped, back into the land of the dead.

"Hades, where's Nadia?"

Hades looked at Thanatos. The two had a silent agreement and shook their heads.

"She had to do something. C'mon, let's get these dead souls back to where they belong and these doors closed. Clyde, why don't you check up on your sister."

Clyde nodded and went out of The Underworld and started looking for his sister. After a while of looking, he decided to go home. When he got there, the smell of blood was _really_ strong. He followed the scent and and gasped at what he found. Qiao was lying in a pool of blood. She had cut marks all over her body.

"Qiao, wake up."

Qiao didn't say anything. Clyde started to get worried. He ran to his mother, who was laying with her other children.

"Mom, something's wrong with Qiao! She's lying in a pool of blood."

That's when she realized what she had done. She ran to where Qiao was.

"Qiao! My baby!"

Shira ran over to her daughter and held her close.

"Oh Qiao. I didn't mean for you to cut yourself. I'm really sorry."

Clyde knew who made Qiao cut herself.

"Get out of my sister!"

Shira looked at her son.

"Clyde honey. Who are you talking to?"

Clyde sighed.

"Mom, I do talk to ghosts. And there's one inside her. All the things she did violent, wasn't her. It was a saber named Soto. He's controlling her."

Qiao gasped.

"YOU BASTARD! Fuck you Clyde! And you too, Shira!"

Qiao said.

"That's Soto. He just controlled her into saying those words. You have to believe me Mom."

Shira looked at her son, trying to decided to believe him or not.

"Please."

After seeing the seriousness in her son's face, she decided to believe him.

"So, there's a spirit living inside my daughter?"

Clyde nodded.

"How do we get it out of her?"

"That's what Nadia and I are trying to figure out."

Clyde said. Shira started crying.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

Shira gulped down the sadness and started to walk away.

"I gotta go."

Shira started to walk away. Clyde looked at Qiao in sadness. She was crying. Clyde hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Qiao. Nadia and I will find a way."

And that was true. Nadia and Clyde _WILL_ find a way to get Soto out of Qiao.

 **Hey guys. This story's just about done. Either one or two more chapters left. Next, Soto gets out of Qiao. And yes, it will be messy. Turns out, I still have to go to school. I really don't wanna go. Nobody even knows that I'm in the building. It's pretty much happened all my high school life. And now's my last year of being ignored. But yeah. Can't really do anything about that. I'm only 5.1. In high school, that's considered a midget. I'm really small for my age. Okay. I'm gonna go and let you guys go now. R &R please?**

 **Question: If you could go to any school from any book, show, movie, or cartoon, where would you go? And why?**


	11. XI

**Hey guys. It's me. Still trying to find my way in life. Again, I have nothing to say. But that's what happens when your grandparents are having you on lockdown. And I can't really make friends. Social anxiety. I get nervous if people talk to me. I can't even talk to my family. That's why I have friends here. Okay, here's the messy chapter you guys have been waiting for.**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(XI)

As Clyde held his sister close,

"It's okay Qiao."

"Damn right it's gonna be okay."

Clyde turned to see Nadia walking towards them. She was really fluffy looking and looked more like a newborn baby.

"Nadia, you look adorable."

"I know. It's for my next step in the world. C'mon, we've gotta get that thing outta your sister."

Qiao looked at her brother in confusion and fear.

"Clyde... Who are you talking to?"

Clyde held her closer.

"It's okay Qiao. She's one of the good ghosts."

Qiao nodded and rested her head on his chest.

"How do we get him out?"

Clyde asked. Nadia sighed and walked over to Clyde.

"It's gonna be messy and hard. First, we need some ingredeance to make the mixture she has to drink. When she drinks that, Soto will be trapped. Then it's out the other way. She's gotta push him out. But before we do that, you've gotta do something to her."

Nadia whispered something in Clyde's ear. Clyde jumped back in shock.

"I can't do that! She's my sister! That's just wrong."

"It's the only way to get him confused. Unless... No. That'll make it worse."

Clyde looked at Nadia expectantly.

"What?"

"We leave him in there, and let him be reborn. But if we could speed up the whole prossess, we could kill him whan he's born. Do you agree to this and the risks that come with it?"

Nadia asked. Clyde shrugged.

"What kinds of risks?"

"There's a possibility that she could blow up when he comes out. And of course pain. But most likely, death."

Clyde gulped. He turned to Qiao.

"Qiao, I have to let you go through this. But I'll be with you. I promise."

Qiao gasped.

"Don't you dare do it Clydey-boy!"

"Shut up Soto. Your plan's being ruined right now as we speak."

Qiao laughed evilly.

"Yes. That might be ruined. But Qiao's still my carrier. As long as I'm in her body, I can reform myself into a cub, and not only will I take your sister as mine. I'll take over as control center of The Underworld. I have to go now. Remember when I said I was putting my DNA in her? Well Clydey-boy, that's going to be me! Gotta go. Have a four month journey to go on."

Qiao gasped and fell to the ground. She held both paws to her stomach.

"Oh gods no. He's starting the rebirth now."

"Clyde..."

Clyde turned to Qiao. She removed her paws. Blood was coming out of her fur. She started panting. Clyde turned back to Nadia.

"What's happening to her?!"

"Soto's forming and going throughout her body to where he could stay for four months. We have to get her to drink the mixture and push him out as soon as possible. C'mon."

Clyde picked his sister up and placed her on his back.

"The first thing we'll need is lotus peddles. Then some tree bark, a few drops of a relative's blood, strawberries, honey, and water . Mix it up, and she'll drink it. This will trap Soto in a cocoon of honey."

The two gathered the ingredeance and began mixing them up. As Clyde mixed, Nadia kept an eye on Qiao.

"Clyde, you might wanna hurry up with that mixture. Soto's getting ready for reincarnation."

Qiao was really scared. Her stomach was stinging with pain.

"Clyde! It hurts!"

"I know Qiao. I'm almost done."

Clyde stopped mixing and brought the bowl over to Qiao.

"C'mon Qiao. I need you to drink this. It'll make the pain go away."

Qiao nodded and let Clyde pour the drink down her throat. Nadia looked on as did Clyde. Qiao started shaking. Blood started coming out her mouth and her tigress parts.

"Nadia, what's happening to her?!"

Nadia looked over Qiao.

"Soto's growing rapidly and is too big for her. She has to push him out now."

Clyde walked over to Qiao and lay beside her.

"Okay Qiao. You have to push- how does she do that?"

Nadia smiled and pressed her paws onto Qiao's stomach. Qiao started screaming.

"CLYDE!"

"Don't worry about it. But you might wanna hold her."

Clyde nodded and held his sister close. Qiao buried her face into her brother's chest and started crying.

"She's almost there. She just has to push a little more."

Nadia pressed her paws harder on Qiao's stomach.

"C'mon Qiao. You got this."

"Clyde...I'm...so...hot... Water. Please... Let me sle- AAAHHH!"

"You got it. You got it."

Clyde encouraged.

"Almost there."

Nadia informed.

"In about 3..."

"C'mon Qiao! Push harder!"

"I can't!"

"2..."

"Yes you can! You may be my youngest sister, but you're stronger then all of us. Now, we're gonna do this together. PUSH,"

"1..."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _Poof_

All was silent. Clyde looked at Nadia, and Nadia looked at Qiao. There was blood all over the place. Clyde's whole body was caked in blood.

"What...the hell...was that?"

Clyde asked. Nadia smiled triumphantly.

"She did it."

Nadia said with a smile. She looked at a teenysaber cub that was frozen in honey.

"Is that-"

"Yup. That's what Soto would've became. But thanks to your sister, well, she saved the world of the living and the dead. And you helped us as well."

Clyde smiled and looked down at his sister. She didn't look dead.

"No Clyde. She didn't die. She's a strong cub. That might explain why she came out screaming and beating her tiny paws at your mother."

Clyde chuckled. Until he realized something.

"Hey, where's Soto?"

"I'll be happy to answer that."

A male's voice sounded from behind them. Clyde and Nadia turned around and saw Thanatos looking at them.

"When his physical being came out, it got turned into a solid and he missed his chance. So his soul disintegrated and now, he's back in The Underworld, getting the punishment he deserves. Good work Clyde. You too Nadia. Oh, and Clyde? Your sister's not on the list."

Clyde smiled.

"Nadia, I think it's time for you to go now."

Nadia nodded and Thanatos walked away to tend to other godly matters. Clyde turned to Nadia.

"What's he talking about?"

Nadia smiled.

"I think it's time for you to know. But first you might wanna clean the blood and other fluids off."

Clyde nodded and placed Qiao's head on the ground and went to go clean up in the lake. It was about time Clyde found out who Nadia was and where she was going and where he came from.

 **Two chapters in one day? That's new. I just drank about a gallon bottle of Cool-Aid. I'm ready to type like hell. Anyway, I did say messy, right? Anyway, next chapter will be the last. And then that's it. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'm not gonna be working on here as much as I'd like because one of my stupid idiotic teachers decides to block it. That bastard! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I just wanna kill that fuckin' daughter of a bitch! She also wants me to work at a job** ** _she_** **likes. Wanna know what that is? Working at a fucking snack bar! I can't stand in front of s counter all day. I'm in denial with my condition. Anyway, I'm gonna let you guys go before I start cursing out the whole world.**

 **Question: Does anybody know how to hack a blocked website? And how?**


	12. XII

**Hey guys. Last chapter. Sorry to put all the chapters up at once. But I wanted to finish this story before school. Anyway, in this chapter, we'll find out more about Nadia and where she came from and how is she important to Clyde. As for Hiroshi and Qi, we'll see more about them as well. As for Qiao, she's sleeping peacefully with happy cub dreams. Okay, here's the conclusion of the story.**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

(XII)

Clyde and Nadia walked back home after Clyde had cleaned up his sister and made sure she was okay. She was still sleeping, and would be for a few hours. When they got home, they found their mother talking to Hiroshi and Qi. Clyde ran over to his mother. When Shira turned to her son, she blinked.

"What happened to your sister?"

"It's a long story Mom. But I think you might wanna check her. She just had a monster for a baby."

Shira looked at Clyde confusingly, but gathered her daughter in her arms. Clyde smiled and he and Nadia walked off to a small corner in the cave.

"Okay Clyde. I think it's time I told you who I am. I'm your sister."

Clyde blinked.

"No you're not. I only have two sisters."

Nadia sighed. She knew convincing Clyde wasn't going to be that easy.

"Yes, you do have two sisters in your litter. But I was a litter before you. That's why your mother keeps crying and getting emotional whenever she hears my name. I didn't get a chance to live. I was a stillborn. But I'm getting another chance at life. Along with my children."

Clyde blinked again.

"Children?"

Nadia nodded.

"Whatever children I was going to have in the living, they're coming with me as my litter mates."

"You mean you're-"

"Yup. I wish you could feel them."

Nadia said as she looked down at herself. Clyde thought about this for a few minutes.

"And they're ready to go."

"Is that why you helped me? And looked after me?"

Nadia nodded.

"Yup. I was suppose to be your older sister."

Clyde looked at her.

"That's weird. Cool, but weird."

"Yeah."

"How're you gonna get another chance at life?"

Nadia walked off with Clyde following her. They walked out of the cave and into the woods. They came to a clearing and sat down.

"It's kinda like how Soto was reborn. Eccept he was already alive and lived a life. I didn't get a chance to live. I died before I was born. So I'm getting another chance. That's why I'm all fluffy and look more like a newborn cub."

Clyde nodded understandingly.

"Pretty cool. By, who ads you going to be?"

Nadia smiled.

"That's a surprise Clydey-boy. But I kinda have to go. How knows. We might see each other someday. Oh, there's my portal."

Clyde looked up to the sky and saw a black circle with a white rim.

"Is that The Portal?"

Nadia nodded.

"And that's where you went before your mother knew she was going to have you."

"Really?"

"Yup. And that's really where babies come from. I gotta go now, bye Clydey-boy."

Nadia smiled and began frosting up to The Portal.

"Bye Clyde..."

Nadia whispered.

"Bye Nadia..."

Clyde said as he started to cry.

"Bye..."

He said as he walked away. Now he was all alone. No one would understand his abnormality. No one there to help him. He sighed and walked back home to check on his siblings. When he got there, he saw his mother and the rest of the herd crowded around his siblings. He sighed and walked over to his corner of the cave.

"I forgot to thank you Nadia. Thank you for helping me get through these past few days..."

Clyde cried all that night. Nadia was his only friend. And now, he had no one. No one would understand. No one would believe him. Now, he was really and truly alone.

 _One week later_

Nadia floated around in the dark. She wasn't scared. She knew where she was going. She also knew she was really tiny. She found a sizable space for her and her children. She lay at the bottom and started cloning herself. Three teeny, tiny creatures started floating away. Nadia grabbed them and held them close to her.

"This is it guys. Our new lives."

Nadia whispered and went to sleep.

...

Clyde was sitting at the cave's entrance when his mother and father walked by.

"Clyde, how do you feel about a little brother or sister?"

Diego asked. Clyde just shrugged.

"I don't care."

Clyde said simply and walked away.

"Okay, something's seriously wrong with him. He didn't even look at us."

Shira said. Diego sighed.

"I know. Maybe when he sees the baby, he'll be happier."

Diego said. Shira nodded and the two walked off to do whatever.

 _Four months later_

Four. Another set of four. Shira was exhausted. But they were worth it. Their teeny paws hitting the air. Their teeny mews for food and warmth.

"Mommy, they're so small."

Hiroshi said. He and Qi have need doing better then Ellie thought. They were still recovering though.

"Yes. You guys were the same size when you were babies."

"What're you going to name them?"

Qi asked.

"Yukio, Yuki, Tamae and..."

Shira looked at the first cub. She was bigger then the other cubs. And looked a lot like her first daughter. She looked at Diego.

"How about Nadia?"

Diego nodded.

"And Nadia."

Shira said to her older children. Qiao was still recovering from her split personalities. She wouldn't talk to anyone and she didn't want to be around anybody. Clyde walked over to look at his new siblings. When he got closer, Nadia started mewing and crawling over to him.

"I think she likes you."

Shira said as she picked up Nadia and placed her in her brother's paws. As Clyde looked at Nadia's face, he heard a voice in his head.

" _Hey Clyde. I know it's you. Remember me? Nadia."_

Clyde smiled.

"Hey there Nadia. Great surprise. Guess we're back together."

" _Yup. Now bring me back to Mom. I'm starving."_

Clyde chuckled and aloud shiea to take his baby sister away from him. His ghostly friend wasn't going anywhere. She was his little sister now. He had a friend that would never go away. A friend that could understand him. And a friend that spoke to the same group of people. And he loved her. And she loved him. And together, they would go around, helping the dead all around the world.

 **That's it. I'm done with the story. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. If you didn't, that's fine. I'm just going this for fun and stuff. But yeah. I won't be on here that much for a few years.**

 **Shira: Hey Money. What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself lately."**

 **Me: Well in case you haven't noticed, my life's about to be all fucked up."**

 **Shira: High school huh?**

 **Me: Damn right. And everybody says 'everything will be fine. You'll make friends soon'. I'm sick of that shit.**

 **Shira: Well, at least I'm here.**

 **Me: You're an animated cartoon. But I guess you're right. Okay guys. I'm gonna go... Do something. R &R please. I thank everyone of you guys that do review.**

 **Question: Did you guy enjoy the story? What part did you like? Will you be my friend? And witch story should I work on next? See the last chapter of 'A Modern Life'.**


End file.
